


Reflections

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, Episode Fix-It: s09e12 Hell Bent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Relationship study I guess?, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Clara reflects on her and the Doctor's relationship.





	Reflections

I love travelling with my best friend.

We can go whenever, where-ever, whenever we wish to.

At the moment, though, we're sat together on a very comfortable cuddle chair, my head is on his chest and my eyes are closed. Yes, that's right-we're together, and I'm still as surprised about it as you are.

It happened in the Cloisters...Things were said, but definitely not done.

I was saved from my terrible fate in Trap Street, everything got sorted out eventually.

The Doctor and I made love for the first time that night, and haven't stopped since. I'm not saying that that's _all_ we do, but it's definitely one of the benefits. No, we're still exploring-it's even better now we're a couple. Before, there were so many things left unsaid between us, now it's out in the open.

We've stopped egging each other on so much, because, it seems, that we really are going to be together for eternity, and well, we've got to look after each other, right? And there's plenty of time to race the universe- I'll never have to leave him again.

Something happened to me on Gallifrey, I think it was the Time Lord's blessing.

I self-heal now-not with regeneration energy, I cut my finger whilst chopping up some pineapple the other day, and when I went to run my finger under the tap, it was fine.

It's only been a few months since Gallifrey, and we haven't had any near-fatal brushes with death just yet. I suppose, in time, we'll learn the full strength of my gift.

We're the Hybrid-the two people who broke many, many hearts to save our own. We're dangerous, but together, we save lives and help people-we explore this massive universe of ours.

"What're you thinking about that for, love?" Asks the Doctor, who's obviously tapped into my thoughts.

"Just musing." I reply.

"On..?" He prompts.

"Us. Saving the universe-the Time Lord's gift to me. Everything, I suppose."

The Doctor sits up, and kisses me. "Stop. Everything's going to be alright."

"I do hope so." I respond, dropping a hand to my abdomen. It seems that we are expecting a little Hybrid-a child. I'm about six weeks along.

"The universe is ours, and more importantly, this thing, between us? It's unbreakable, our bond, our love. And nothing will _ever_ change that. I love you, Clara Oswald."

"I love you too." I smiled, and snuggle into him again, reassured. We're having the time of our lives-and we don't plan on stopping yet.

 


End file.
